


Midnight Bang

by Anonymous



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dirty Talk, M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:01:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25977877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Bodhi Rook
Collections: Anonymous





	Midnight Bang

Bodhi wasn’t a huge fan of New Year’s Eve parties, but having a boyfriend made it at least bearable. They were at a mutual’s upper Manhattan rooftop, most everyone dripping with pretentiousness. At least, Bodhi mused, he and Cassian looked really nice in their suits. Any $50 could always look like a million bucks if you just ironed it. Bodhi had chosen a dark blue velvet that was much more fashionable than his regular wardrobe, but judging by the looks Cassian kept giving him, it was a good choice. 

Cassian seemed to be in deep conversation with one of his friends, so Bodhi was pretending to be occupied by munching on horderves and sipping his sparkling cider. It wasn’t that Bodhi didn’t like to socialize, but he’d much rather be curled up with Cassian in bed, reading a book out loud or watching an old movie. Bodhi decided to head further away from the party, despite the heaters not reaching as far. The expanse of the city and lights never ceased to amaze Bodhi. He heard footsteps and turned to see Cassian approach. He smiled and then turned back to observe the city. Cassian brushed his hand across Bodhi’s neck and hummed.

“You look so sexy in that suit, if there weren’t people around, I’d throw you on the ground and fuck you.”

Bodhi choked on his drink. “Cassian!”   
  
Cassian took Bodhi’s drink from his hands and kissed him deeply. Bodhi was more than a little flustered. 

“What...where is this all coming from?” Bodhi asked, panting. Cassian smirked. 

“SInce you got dressed, I’ve done nothing but think about undressing you.”

Bodhi looked at his watch and grinned. “We’ve still got half an hour before midnight and everyone is up here. So I don’t see any reason why we can’t ring in the New Year by fucking.”

“Meet me downstairs in 5 minutes,” Cassian said, hunger in his eyes.

“5 minutes,” Bodhi echoed. 


End file.
